


The Warrior's Flower:

by Arrbeard



Category: Cassandra Pentaghast - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet, Training Dummy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Inanimate Objects, Other, first time story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrbeard/pseuds/Arrbeard
Summary: (Not sure what to put here. It's my first try at this.){Meme Request: Cassandra/training dummy (Anonymous)2017-04-11 12:07 am (UTC)In one of the bug videos on youtube, Cassandra stands so close to her dummy in Skyhold she looks as if she's kissing it. So now I am in dire need of Cassandra making out with her trusted dummy. Or at least hugging it.Why? Maybe she's enacting a scene from the book she just read. Maybe she fantasizes about the Inquisitor (or any other character, I'm not picky). Maybe she's practicing. Maybe she feels touch-starved. Maybe she's drunk. If you have a different idea, go for it.Bonus points if someone (her love interest?) witnesses this and is greatly amused, while Cas is mortified. Please don't be mean to Cas though, let it be an endearing experience, not a shameful one.)}I guess that is a good a summary as any. Lol.





	The Warrior's Flower:

Stress had been eating away at the Templar even long before even the Champion of Kirkwall. Then having to deal with Tethras, and now all of this. Things were starting to grow out of perspective for her. Cassandra needed a break. Just something for herself. For tonight it would come to her in the form of a bottle. Nothing too heavy, but one turned to two, then three. Then when she finally started to see spots Cassandra excused herself from the common room to get some air, and walk a bit of the state she made herself in off.

She had found herself in the training yard; where a great many had been training this very day. Alas there was no one now. The sun was neatly tucked behind the mountains, and only flickering torchlight was all that illuminated the small courtyard. 

“This is your fault..” Cassandra said towards the training dummies. “All you had to do was get answers.. But you only rose more questions. Now more fighting. A great enemy of the world, and for what?” Cassandra scoffed. “The Maker saves indeed..” With pursed lips, and clenched fists Cassandra wavered on her feet briefly which caused her to fall into one of the training dummies. 

Cassandra’s eyes went wild. “How dare you!?” She exclaimed. Cassandra swayed; hands fumbling for her sword. As she unsheathed it the sword clanged against the metal spokes causing Cassandra to jump, and swing wildly. 

Swishing, grunts of fighting and clang-clang-clangs echoed against the stone barrier that surrounded the courtyard. After what seemed like near an eternity of this practice Cassandra threw her sword to the ground. Her breath was ragged, and sharp; whole body shaking. Cassandra’s fist flew out, then the other. Over and over again she punched the training dummy bare fisted. After too long with blood soaked knuckles she collapsed onto the training dummy in sobs. 

“Just.. tell me… Show me something.. Please..” Cassandra leaned away from the training dummy to look at it’s expressionless face. “I..” Cassandra suddenly fully embraced the dummy. Her lips pressed tightly to where the mouth would be. Soft gasps, and mutterings of need escaped her as Cassandra’s left leg wrapped about the midsection of the training dummy.

Cassandra’s hips swayed and bucked looking for anything to catch her heated loins. The fire inside of herself started to ignite thoughts, and feelings. A deep want for being touched. Cassandra’ right hand snaked down below her pant line on the outside of her trousers. Cassandra’s fingers moved along the seams till they found her sex. The pants were sweat drenched, and now getting soaked through from excitement. A louder gasp escaped her. Cassandra’s eyes fluttered shut as she vigorously began to rub.

Faster, and faster she rubbed at her quivering folds. Cassandra’s hips had started to rock harder, and faster as her excitement grew more wanting. Her mind was a frenzy of images, passages she had read in some of Varric’s books, and her.. Cas’ eyes burst open for a moment, but instantly fell half lidded. Her fingers rose up, and dipped back down. Only this time her hand had found its’ way under the edge of her pants, and underwear. The bare flesh of her fingers caused Cassandra to cry out in muffled pleasure as they pressed firmly against her clit again. Quickly they started to move again. 

Cas’ fingers pierced her folds; delving deeply inside of herself before reemerging to toy with her clit. Repeating this method in succession was causing Cas’ juices to trickle down her thighs. She was nearly there, and yet so far away. Cassandra could not get the image of it out of her head. “Ooo..” She started breathily. “Please.. Please.. Want.. me.. Josie.. I need you.. I need to..” Cas’ let out a shaking moan. “Please.. Fuck me.. Please… I ..Oh by.. The maker…” Cassandra growled out as a shudder took her whole body in orgasm. Cas’ leg fell causing her drenched hand to come out of her pants to grasp the dummy. Gulping hard, Cassandra was doing her best to catch her breath when a hand touched the same one that was only just down her pants. 

Cassandra near jumped out of her skin, and reeled to look at who was there. Who had witnessed her shame… Josephine! “No.no.no...I-- I am sorry.. I..” Cassandra covered her mouth with her hands, and started to weep.

Josephine, who was a bit flushed, moved to Cassandra. Her hands softly cupping Cassandra’s tear streaked cheeks. “Nooo shhhh.. Do not cry Darling. You have nothing to fear. I am--” Josephine’s lovely face was flushed; which made it all the more beautiful. “I--am.. How you say.. Honoured?” She offered a kind smile as her hands slowly pulled Cassandra’s away from her face. Josephine slowly leaned in, and ever so gently places a kiss onto Cassandra’s cheek. Josephine started to hum a little tune as she sashayed away leaving Cassandra, once again, with her thoughts.


End file.
